


Life Is Fun: Remastered Edition

by AnAverageIndividual



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eating, F/F, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Mild Smut, No tornado, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Sex, Weight Gain, Weirdness, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageIndividual/pseuds/AnAverageIndividual
Summary: This is a soft re-tweaking and fixing up of my first original story "Life Is Fun". The overall plot remains the same so nothing is really new, but there's a few minor dialogue changes and different scenes. There may be more actual new chapters in the future but for now this is just a soft remake of the 4 chapters from the original.Original Story Summary: Behind closed doors, Max and Chloe share a secret kink. (Basically, Chloe and Max eat a bunch of food and shit.)





	1. First Experience (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much is different in this chapter. Wanted to keep the basic idea intact.

Today was a good day for Chloe Elizabeth Price, why you might ask?

See, it had been exactly two weeks since Chloe Price had explained to her longtime best friend, and current girlfriend Max Caulfield her fetish, feederism. Max's initial reaction had supportive, but at the same time confused. The hipster had many questions. Max had even done a bit of research on the fetish herself. Chloe had explained that prior to Max's return to Oregon, Chloe had met a girl Named Rachel Amber, who introduced her into the world of feederism.

After multiple talks with Max, and some Chloe Price persuasion, she finally convinced Max to let her be Max's feeder. The couple agreed that one day, they would give feederism a shot. And today was that day. It was a cloudy, warm Saturday, her mother Joyce, had already went into work an hour ago. While, her step father or “Step Douche” as she liked to refer to him as, David was away on business.

Chloe had awaken 4 hours ago, had been busy ever since. After waking and baking, she had gone and retrieved the food that her and Max would be enjoying, and was now currently waiting for Max to be ready.

After fiddling with her car radio, Chloe felt a Vibration in her pocket, and quickly grabbed her phone to read a text from Max. After reading, the two began to exchange text messages.

_{ Max: Sorry about taking so long, I got caught up .}_

_{ Chloe: about time hippy, 2day is a big day. }_

_{ Max: Oh...yeah I almost forgot about that =/ }_

_{Chloe: well I just reminded you, so get dat ass in gear }_

_{ Chloe: p.s. NO EMOJIS!!!! }_

Chloe smiled at herself after sending that final text message. She quickly jiggled her keys in the ignition and veered out of her driveway, and set course for Blackwell Academy.

As her rusty pickup made it's way down the street, Chloe could feel her heart swell with excitement, the past two weeks, had seemed like years to her. An image of her Max stuffed to the brim, with yummy food, entered Chloe's mind, making the Bluenette's thighs tingle with arousal.

“That would be such a turn on...” She thought, biting her lips.

As her truck stopped at a red light, Chloe dug into her pocket, fishing for a cigarette, retrieving the last one, lighting it, taking a small drag, tapping on the steering wheel, and exhaling the smoke out of her side widow.

The light turns green, and Chloe veers her truck to the left, and heading down the small intersection.

After roughly two more minutes of driving, Chloe could see Blackwell, appear in the distance. Pulling up in front of the school, the punk scanned through the sea of students, but low and behold, Max was nowhere in sight.

A scowl made it's way onto Chloe's face.

“Typical Max, running late...” Chloe frowned, and grabbed her cellphone, and quickly sent a slew of angry texts to her late girlfriend.

_{ CHLOE: earth to super max, where u at baby? }_

_{ MAX: Sorry, I was talking with Kate, Omw }_

_{ CHLOE: u better or.... }_

_{ CHLOE: Chloe is comin 4 dat ass....}_

_{ MAX: Relax Dog the bounty hunter, I'm coming. }_

_{ CHLOE: damn already? we haven't even gotten started yet }_

_{ Max: Real mature, Chloe. }_

Chloe slid her cell phone back into her pocket and, sighed. This day had been weighing on her mind heavy, and it seemed as though everything had gone as planned, with exception of the main course, Max herself.

Chloe eventually decided to listen to her radio to pass the time. Popping an old CD into, her disc tray. The loud, blaring, heavy metal tune drawing some glares from onlookers. Chloe began to bob her head to sound of the bass. The punk became so entranced in her music, she didn't even notice Max sneaking up on her passenger side door. Her loud knocking, gave Chloe, a quick fright.

"Ah!!!" Chloe screamed.

“Hey! That scared the fuck out me, you ass!” She said, reaching out unlocking the door, allowing Max to slide into the pickup truck. Max gave a giggle, and reaching towards the radio, turning off the volume button.

“Well maybe if you didn't listen to your music so loud, you might have saw me coming.” Max says, face forming into a smile.

“Whatever...Mom, I'm just glad you actually showed up today, I was beginning to think that you flaked out on me.” Chloe said, readjusting her beanie.

Max seemed hurt, by her partner's comments, she might have been nervous, but Chloe was her world, and Max would never go back on a deal, especially one with Chloe.

“Don't be like that Chloe, I said I'd give it try, and I'm going to.” Max rubbing the punk on the shoulder. Chloe gave a sigh, and stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

“My bad Max...I don't mean to force my kink shit onto you, if you don't wanna do it, you don't have-” Chloe begins, but Max cuts her off.

“Relax Chloe, I know how you feel about this, so let's just take it one step at a time, okay?” Max explains. Chloe smiles, her love for Max was too much to be put into words. The two of them share a quick kiss, and Chloe starts up her truck, and they speed out the parking lot, as they did so Blackwell quickly becoming nothing more than a blur in the rearview mirrors.

* * *

 

 As the pickup truck made it's way down the road, Max decided to spark up some conversation.

“So, what exactly do you have planned?” She asks, turning to face Chloe.

Chloe flicks her cigarette out of the her window before rolling it up.

“It's a surprise dude, you'll just have to wait and see.”

“Not exactly inspiring, Chloe.” Max laments, fiddling with her seatbelt.

“All you're gonna to need is an empty stomach, and a clear head, okay?” Chloe said, giving Max a playful tap on the shoulder.

“Just wait Max, this is gonna be hella awesome, I promise.”

“If you say so, Chloe.” Max says, mind wandering as the pickup truck traveled down the tight road.

Eventually, the couple could see Chloe's house in the distance, and the truck veered into the driveway, finally coming to an halt.

“And here we are, viva-la Price.” Chloe says, taking her keys out of the ignition.

Max smiles, and hops out of the car. She had always like coming to Chloe's house, it reminded her of her childhood. Chloe followed behind her, bending down to retrieve the house key from up under the welcome mat.

“Uh..Chloe no one's gonna see us right?” Max questions, alluding to Chloe's parents. The bluenette smiled at Max's nervousness and scoffed.

“Course not, Mom's busy at work. Step-fuck is away on some stupid ass fishing trip with his dudebros or something.” Chloe says unlocking the front door.

"How about we address the something that's actually important."

"Like what?" Max replied.

“Did you skip breakfast like I told you to?” Chloe inquired, stepping into the front door. 

“Yep. And I've had serious hunger pangs all morning. Totally not cool.” Max moaned, casting a shameful look over at Chloe.

"Come on Max, hyperbole much? It couldn't have been that bad."

"I'm serious! My poor hungry guts were grumbling so much during Ms. Grant's class. I definitely could tell that people near me could hear it. Even Warren gave me the stink eye." 

“Well in that case, you don't have to worry.  You won't be hungry for long, the food is already up in my room.”

“Uh...How much food are we talking about here, Chloe?”

“...Enough as you'll need.”

That ominous statement caused Max to begin to have second thoughts about the deal she had made earlier. She turned her attention back to Chloe, who was digging through her fridge and retrieving a large bottle full of some random soft drink.

“Soda?” Max asked.

“Yep....Wouldn't want my Max getting thirsty now, would we?” Chloe said, motioning for them to head upstairs. Max did as she was told and made her way up the large staircase.

Chloe quickly went into her room, and opened her door, setting down the bottle of soda down on her bed, and flopping down on her large beanbag. Max followed in behind her, looking around Chloe's graffiti covered room in amazement. Chloe approached her with a larger paper bag in her arms, gesturing for Max to help her with the heavy mass. Max went over to her and began to unload multiple steaming, plastic containers from out of the paper bag, eyes widening as she did so. Chloe on the other hand could barely contain her excitement, quickly opening the containers, exposing their contents.

"Burgers?" Max says, voice tainted with confusion.

"Fuck yeah! Gotta problem with Burgers or somethin'?...lemme guess too mainstream for you, huh hipster?" Chloe laments, sarcastically.

"No, of course not....I just wasn't expecting this..." Max groans, sitting on the bed next to the slew of meat patties and bread.

She had to admit, they looked pretty good. Besides, with the lack of breakfast, she was feeling rather hungry.

Max stares at the platter of burgers with an eye of intent, their enticing scent eliciting a loud gurgle from her empty stomach.

Smirking at the the noise, Chloe gave Max a friendly love tap on the shoulder.

"Sounds like your stomach is a fan of my plans though." Chloe says, sitting back in her beanbag, once more. Max rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Where'd you even get the money for all this, Chloe?" Max asks, grabbing a burger and placing it on her lap.

"I stole a couple bucks out of stepshit's wallet a few night's back." Chloe says, pulling out and casually lighting a small cone joint from her secret stash box.

Max giggles again, Typical Chloe. Always finding a way when she wanted something done.

Max's stomach grumbles again, causing her to take a bite into her burger. It tasted pretty good, albeit a little cold. Chloe's stares at her, with lust filled eyes, and laughs. "You're so adorable, Max...this is gonna be awesome."

Max takes another bite into her burger and swallows. "How many of these do I have to eat?"

"All of them if you can, there's only eight in total." Chloe said, taking another drag from her joint. Upon hearing this, Max nearly chokes on a chunk of beef, before swallowing.

"Yeah...I don't think I can do that, Heck I don't think I can finish two of these things let alone eight..." Max says, taking another bite out of her burger, ketchup hanging down on her chin. She quickly wipes it away, much to Chloe's dismay.

"Bullshit, you're Super Max, besides if it's gets too bad I'll just hand feed 'em to you." Chloe explains, removing her boots, and jacket.  
Max sighed, finishing off her burger, swallowing audibly. She knew how much this meant to Chloe, so she was going to give it her all. Max reached over a retrieved another hamburger, unwrapping it, and taking another bite.

"You're not hungry?" Max asks, looking over to Chloe. The bluenette looks backs, before taking a long drag from her joint.

"Nah.....besides the food is for you SuperMax, I'll find something to chow on later." She says, leaning back in her beanbag, dumping the smoked joint into a brown ashtray. Max simply nods, and continues to eat, chewing and swallowing, like her life depended on it. Soon though, a strange gurgling noise comes from Chloe's direction, forcing a small blush on the punk's cheeks.

"...Maybe, on second thought I'll take one..." She reaching out and taking a burger, and chewing on it.

Pretty soon the audible sounds were the sounds of Both girls chewing, and swallowing, with an occasional belch. Chloe finishes her burger first, and turns over to Max, who finishing her burger.

" _She's so fucking sexy, I can't wait to put more food into her....._ " Chloe thinks to herself, her mind clouded with lust.

Max takes the final bite of her second burger, and tosses the plastic container on the floor. Max put her hand over her mouth to muffle a burp.

"Not to be a kill joy or anything...but I'm think getting kinda full. Not to mention I'm already getting bloated." Max says, rubbing her belly for emphasis. Chloe, simply scoffed and tosses another burger at Max's socked feet. The hipster groaned, and picked the burger up and gave it a small bite.

"If I puke on your bed, you can only blame yourself, hehe." Max chuckles. Chloe smiles, and playfully flips Max off.

"Don't be a baby, you only ate two of them, you'll be fine..."

Max moans again. Things were gonna even crazier, weren't they?

* * *

 "Wowser....I think I'm actually gonna pop..." Max groans, forcing the last bit of her fifth burger into her gut. Chloe smiles, seeing her girlfriend so gorged with food was doing wonders for her libido. She scooted her beanbag closer to Max, giving her a simple leg rub.

"I'm hella surprised you've made it this far Max, If helps any, you look hot as hell.." Chloe says, Rubbing Max right foot, and leg. Max looks down at the blue-haired vixen and her feet. "Didn't you bring some soda?, I'm feeling pretty thirsty.."

Chloe pauses her massage, and hands, Max the large bottle. Max grabs it and opens it with relative ease, drinking a bit of it, sending a mass of carbonation into her already bloated stomach. Max groans, and releases and a loud belch, that evolves into a coughing fit.

"Ugh..that feels a little better..." She says, wiping her face from excess soda.  
Max continued to gulp down the fizzy drink, only pausing to take a short breath, or release a quiet belch. Eventually the entire liter had disappeared inside of her.

“Damn..Max, that was hella hot.” Chloe said leaning back in her beanbag, biting her bottom lip in satisfaction. Max could respond with a groan, her stomach audibly sloshing with each shallow breath.

“Thanks, Chlo..but I-I don't think I can go any more....I think I'm gonna explode.” She blurted out, both hands resting on her overly full midsection, which was threatening to break through the waistband of her clad jeans.

Chloe gave an exaggerated sigh, before hopping over towards her partner.

“Awww, does my poor Maxi-waxi have a tummy ache?” She said, chuckling lightly taking a seat next to Max. The bloated brunette shot her a angry glare, before a violent hiccup shook her system.

“I'm soooo stuffed Chloe, I feel-”

“Totally, Awesome.....Right?” Chloe interrupted, smiling gleefully.

“I was gonna say, like shit but...I guess that'll work.” Max retorted, leaning her back against Chloe's graffiti covered wall. She cocked an eyebrow at the large empty plastic burger containers scattered across the bedroom floor, she counted at least 5 of them.

At the thought, Max could feel the burgers and soda she had recently ingested sitting inside of her body like a rock, her stomach struggling to digest the greasy, caloric, and MSG-infused feast.

"Come on Mad Max, there's only two more burgers left, I know you can do it,” The punk said with a large grin on her face, holding a burger in each hand.

Max groaned "I'm full.” Chloe, sighed sticking out her bottom lip, pouting indignantly.

“Come on, Max pleaseee, do it for your best buddy Chloe.”

“I'm full Chloe.”

“How about if I feed them to you then?”

Max sat and pondered the offer, Her stomach was full to the brim, but a part of her couldn't stand to see her girlfriend so discouraged. Chloe was a master of the guilt trip, and Max knew it all too well. Sighing once more, she leaned up, releasing a muffled belch as she did so.

“Fuck....Fine...” Max said, She had already come this far, a few more calories wouldn't hurt, would it?

Chloe raises a hand gesturing for Max to open her mouth. The brunette does so and slowly chews up the final bits of hamburger. Max swallowed more, the ball of dough, and beef sliding down her throat, into her bloated stomach. Max groaned, she was full beyond belief, the grease from the burgers making her queasy.

“There you go baby, one burger down, just one more to go.” Chloe said, rubbing the back of Max's head.

“Please Chloe, I'm so...fucking... full, I-I can't, I really can't.” Max uttered, laying flat on her back in Chloe's bed.

Chloe sighed, but after taking a look at her girlfriend, who was looking miserable she eventually gave in. She sat the last burger on her nightstand and began snuggling up to her mate.

“So Max what do you think?... Gimme a yay or a neigh.” Chloe inquired, wrapping an arm around Max.

Max stared at her intently, before speaking. “I-I Don't know...I feel like a beached whale...” She began, hand rubbing down at her stomach.

“but I'm also kinda into it...just a little bit though.” Max said staring up at the ceiling. Chloe smiled back, her plan had gone even better, than she had hoped.

The two of them sat in a brief silence before, the punk spoke up. “Uh, hey SuperMax, you wouldn't mind if I....uh... had a quick listen, would you?”

Max scratched her head in confusion. “Uh...Listen, to...what?”

“You...know...your...uh...” Chloe said slowly, blush rising on her cheeks as she motioned down at Max's middle.

Max gave a nervous chuckle, compared to all of the things her and Chloe had done this evening, this final request had almost seemed tame in comparison. After leaning back on the wall once more, Max simply rolled up her Jane Doe t-shirt, exposing her full belly. It clung tightly to her waistband, providing the perfect food-baby.

“Damn...even better than I thought, but who's the father?” Chloe said, snickering at her own joke. Max rolled her eyes before returning the laughter.

“I believe his name was Double cheeseburger.” The hipster said chuckling with her girlfriend.

After their laughter subsided, Chloe eventually lowered her head, placing her ear right above Max's navel. Max shuttered at the sensation, feeling Chloe's cold ear on her swollen, tight stomach.

“Hear anything?” Max asked.

Chloe snapped out of her trace and spoke. “Yeah....tons of stuff, your belly doesn't sound very happy with you, Maxi-Pad.”

“Well I usually don't eat six cheeseburgers in one sitting sooooo...”

“It kinda sounds like somebody taking' a mean ass bong rip.” Chloe said.

“Only  the Chloe Price would compare the sounds of digestion to bong hits.” Max said, Rubbing her Punk's head.

“420 Blaze it, baby.”

After about roughly seven minutes of listening to Max's organs, Chloe lifted her head up and stared deep into Max's eyes.

"Thanks for allowing me to do this with you Max, you're hella amazing..." She says, giving Max a rub on head. Max smiled back and leaned for a kiss., The two of them embraced, like had never done before, arms wrapped around another, legs becoming tangled. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity, they finally, let each other go. Max sighed, catching her breath.

"Hey Chloe..." She begins.

"Yeah, Max"

"We should do this more often..."

.....  
.....  
.....

"You know what? I might not mind that..."

 


	2. Just Desserts (Redux)

Four weeks had passed, since Chloe and Max had their first experience with their private kink. The couple had become so entranced in it, since that day, and felt closer than ever. Their "sessions" would often take place almost every weekend and would usually consist of Chloe supplying her hipster girlfriend with loads of greasy foods, which in turn would end with steamy, kinky sex.

While skeptical at first, Max eventually became content with these "sessions" and even began to look forward to them, but all news wasn't good. The frequent, large meals that Max had consumed, were not kind to her figure. Majority of Max's frame was still stick thin, but most of the weight she did gain had gone straight to her midsection. Her once slim, and slender stomach had evolved into a small, beginning pot-belly that wasn't all that noticeable, but still made Max extremely self-conscious. Chloe had stated that it made her look "hella sexy" but Max still felt otherwise, often wearing baggy shirts under her typical gray hoodie, in order to hide it.

Max currently sat alone in her dorm room, class having just ended. The hipster sat her desk, occasionally checking her phone for a text. Chloe had already made plans for their session of the week, and Max sat waiting for the punk to arrive.

Her stomach grumbled quietly as she waited, no doubt a result of a skipping breakfast, a request that Chloe seemed to loved to torture Max with, claiming that "her stomach needed to be as empty as possible". Max groaned, feeling an intense hunger cramp.

"Wowzers...I'm starving, Chloe owes me big time..." She thinks to herself, not even a second later, she felt a ringing in her pocket, signaling that she was being called. Max quickly grabbed the phone, eyes lighting up once she saw Chloe's name appear on the caller ID. She answers, awaiting her punk's response.

_"Hey, how ya feelin' Maxi-Pad?....ready to go to work?"_

_"Hehe, I-I guess so..."_

_"You don't sound excited, someone piss in your cereal?_

_"No-no I guess I'm just a little reluctant..."_

_"This isn't about the weight gain thing is it?"_

_"Well yeah, maybe.....I'm feel like I'm getting fat Chloe..."_

_"Oh please you're even close to being fat, and even if you were, it's not like it's a huge deal..."_

_"Well it is to me, I think I'm getting a muffin top..."_

_"So you've got a bit of a gut, who the fuck cares?....you're still hella sexy to me."_

_"Hehe, Always a smooth talker, aren't you Chlo."_

_"Yep, you know me...anyways, let's get down to business, you down for today or what?"_

_"....I-I guess, What's the plan for today?"_

_"That depends on you, Maximus."_

_"How So?"_

_"Pizza Or Takeout?"_

_"I could totally nosh on some cheese pizza right now..."_

_"Alrighty then it's settled, pizza it is...see you in a bit my chunky monkey, hehe"_

_"Sure thing, miss jokester.."_

Max smiles, hanging up her phone. The thought of chowing down on a warm cheese pizza, had Max's stomach growling like a wild beast. The hipster could only smile at her body's display of hunger, just like her weight, Max's appetite had also increased exponentially.

"Note to self, never deny my tummy monster a meal..." She said chuckling lightly.

Max went and sat in her bed, patiently waiting for Chloe's arrival...

Soon though, Max made her way out of Blackwell, earbuds in her ears, face contorting into a smile once she saw Chloe's truck. She made her way down the steps, and gradually picked up her pace as she skipped towards the rusted pickup truck. She could see Chloe once again bobbing her head to the sound of some random heavy metal song.

"I will never understand how Chloe listens to music that loud...." She says, heading towards the vehicle, removing the earbuds. Max gives a light knock, placing her fist on the rusty door. Chloe turns her attention onto the hipster, grinning as she did so, opening the door, allowing Max to slide in.

"Hey there Super Max, all ready to go?"

"Of course....did you get the grub?" Max says, eyes wandering around the truck.

"Nope...just placed the order, I figured I'd pick you up first..." Chloe remarks, looking out of her window.

"I've got some hella sick shit planned for today, Max." Chloe says, a smile embedded on her face. Max returns the smile, before speaking again.

"Good, I'm feeling really hung-"

The hipster's stomach interrupted her mid-sentence with a grumble-like roar, that lasted nearly five entire seconds before drowning out into a symphony of quiet, inaudible gurgles. Silence fills the pickup truck as Chloe gawks at Max in surprise before laughing out loud. Max simply giggles nervously as a visible blush makes it's way onto her freckled face. Chloe continued to laugh before eventually coming down.

"Damn Caulfield, what'd you swallow a grizzly bear or something?...they probably heard that all the way up in Portland." Chloe exclaims, poking Max in the gut. Max quickly swipes her hand away, giving Chloe a look of loathing mixed with embarrassment.

"Whatevs Price, just get us out of here, before I get my 'grizzly bear' to nosh on you, hehe" Max laments.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Chloe bellows, driving out Blackwell, with a sense of urgency.

* * *

 Later on, Chloe and Max sat in the punk's room, wrappers of various food item's sat discarded throughout the room. The couple had just finished one of their "sessions", and currently lay in Chloe's bed. The punk rubbing her precious Max on the head, the hipster having just consumed a large feast of multiple fast food items. Max could only groan as the bluenette rubbed down on her bloated belly.

"Note to self pizza and doughnuts don't mix..." Max thinks to herself, groaning with indigestion at the thought of the entire cheese pizza Chloe had fed her.

"*urp*.... I don't wanna ever see another doughnut again..." Max groans as she gestures for Chloe to ease up on her rubbing.

"A dozen doughnuts isn't that much hippie, I've eaten more than that plenty of times." Chloe says, hopping off her bed, and stretching. Max stares at her with an annoyed look before taking a sip of water from a nearby glass.

"Maybe not for someone like you, but I don't plan on getting diabetes before I'm thirty..." Max finishes, drawing a glare from Chloe. The punk gives her a light punch on the shoulder that causes Max to groan with nausea.

"Ugh....please don't do that Chlo, I might puke..." Max moans, feeling the ball of dough sloshing about in her stomach. Chloe flashes her a shit-eating grin before speaking once again.

"Quit your bitchin' sista...we ain't even hit the main course yet." She says walking towards the corner of her room. Max regains her composure and sits up once more.

"Main course?" The hipster questions.

"Yup, and It was hella pricey, so you better like it..." Chloe remarks as she hops on her feet, sputtering over to a large plastic bag in the corner of her room. Max leans up on the bed, re-buttoning her pants, and sighs. In Chloe's hands lay a massive, multi-layered , and colorful Cake. Max stares at her confusion, sighing internally. Chloe was really taking this whole "feeder" thing seriously....maybe even a little too seriously.

“Ta-da!.....Like it?” The punk says, obviously excited as began she walking towards Max.

“You want me to eat an entire cake, after all we just did?” Max groans, voice tainted with disdain. Chloe furrows her brow and scoffs.

“It's not like you haven't eaten more than this before...” Chloe said as she referred over to the empty food containers over in the corner in the room. Max groaned, thinking about all of the food just recently consumed. A glare from her friend, forces her attention onto Chloe.

"Come on Max, it won't be that bad, just try it." Chloe moans, obviously trying to goad Max into doing her wishes. Max sighed, she had definitely been here before, she could tell Chloe's signature guilt-trip was incoming, but she was just...SO FULL, there was no physical way, she could eat an entire cake.

"Sorry Chlo, I think I'm done for the day, maybe next time." Max said, rubbing the back of her own head, silently awaiting Chloe's response. The punk simply said nothing and placed the cake on the floor next to the assortment of empty containers. She sat in her beanbag, and shot Max a look that said "I'm pretty pissed at you" mixed with "You just killed my vibe." Max considered changing her mind just to appease Chloe, but the bloated mass sitting in her stomach told her otherwise.

"Don't give me that look Chloe, I've eaten so much crap for you these past few weeks, I'm surprised I haven't died of food poisoning by now..." Max laments, trying to lighten up the situation. Chloe looks at her, with the same look of disappointment.

"It's cool Max, I just like when people actually...you know, stay true to their word...but I guess I'm just expecting too much." She trails off, eyes wandering away from the hipster.

And BOOM, there it was, the classic Chloe Price guilt trip. No matter how ridiculous some of Chloe's complaints were, she could never fail at making Max feel like total shit. The entire room was filled with a dead hollow silence, until idea came into Max's head. "That might work..." Max says to herself internally. She looks over at her girlfriend, who had turned her beanbag away from Max, so her back was facing her.

“How about a little role reversal?” Max questions, pointing at her girlfriend. Chloe, still visibly upset, simply scoffed and mumbled an angry answer.

“...What do you mean?” She mutters, back still turned. Max leans up and smiles, motioning over to the cake as she did so.

"Well, what if... I feed you instead?” Max said, giving Chloe, a huge teeth-baring grin.

The punk quickly ponders in thought. She had never really thought about being on the receiving end of the feeding spectrum, she was so used to to being the one in control. Chloe rubs a finger across her chin, searching for an answer.

“You feed me?...yeah, I don't see that happening.” Chloe says, eyes peeking up in slight interest.

“What, why not?...afraid of your own game, Price?” Max said giggling, knowing just how to press Chloe's buttons. Chloe gawks at her and scoffs, she was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from someone like Max. The quiet hunger gurgling in Chloe's stomach proved to be the deciding factor. She stands up and approaches Max, flopping on the bed next to her.

"Alright Caulfield, I'm game..." Chloe says, picking up the cake, and placing it on the bed next to them. Max grabs a nearby butter knife and cuts the plastic wrapping away from the cake, exposing it's bright white frosting to the room. Max had to admit, it looked pretty good, although she was never one for sweets.

"...but don't get to comfortable while doing' this Max, this is a one time thing only." Chloe laments, as she removed her beanie and sat it on the floor. Max giggled, and gave Chloe a nibble on the cheek. The sound of the punk's stomach growling next to her, gave Max the initiative to hurry up, and begin. She cut Chloe, a sizable first slice of the cake, handing to the bluenette that was drooling. Chloe takes a huge first bite, savoring the taste of rich vanilla frosting.

"Hmm...that's hella tasty..." Chloe moans, taking a another bite out of her slice. Max watches her intently, wondering how watching someone eat could be so sexy. Chloe giggles like a school-child and crams the entire piece into her mouth with vigor, the slice making a visible bulge in her throat, before swallowing.

"You better slow down, don't go choking on me now, because I don't know the Heimlich." Max says, patting Chloe on the back. Chloe smiles and gestures for Max to hand another slice of cake.

"Unlike you hippie, I can handle eating a little more than I normally do."

"You sure about that Price?...There's a lot of cake left." Max said, looking down at the cake.

"Yeah no shit, you're supposed to be feeding it to me, remember?" Chloe remarks, opening her mouth wide, and pointing a finger into it. Max takes the hint and takes the second slice and slowly places in into Chloe's ajar maw. The punk bites into it, groaning in satisfaction as the bite of cake, slowly made it's into her stomach.

Chloe takes another massive bite of the slice, rubbing her belly as she did so. Max sat next to her watching in awe, blushing as she felt a familiar feeling of heat grow between her thighs.

"Wowzer, This is actually pretty awesome..." Max thinks to herself, fighting the urge to satisfy her needs.

"This is hella fucking delicious Max, I feel like I could eat twenty of these fuckin' things! You're hella missing out!" Chloe bellows as she finishes up her second slice. Max considered taking a bite out of the cake herself, but the pizza and doughnuts from earlier were still sitting in her gut like a rock.

_Ugh, Indigestion sucks..._

Max cuts her partner a third slice, watching as Chloe devoured it, like a pack of Hyena's during a safari feast. Chloe gulps down bite after bite of the third slice, burping loudly, with no remorse. After finishing up the slice, Chloe sits up against the bedroom wall behind them, fiddling with the button on her faded ripped jeans. She eventually unbuttons it, allowing her semi-full stomach space to expand further. It sat in her lap, her shirt still covering most of it, her navel piercing only slightly visible.

"Is everything okay?" Max asks, sliding next to her.

"I'm just making some more room." Chloe says, patting her gut with a loud "smack". Max blushes as the familiar feeling of arousal returns upon seeing this. Soon though, Chloe barks for the fourth slice of the cake, forcing the hipster to oblige.

"Oh yeah...that's amaze-balls." Chloe groans as she took a giant piece of the cake down in a single bite. Max could notice how taunt her friend's stomach was becoming, almost similar to how her own stomach had after eating all those burgers, a few weeks ago.

"Okay, she's gotta be getting full by now." Max thinks to herself.

Chloe consumes her fourth slice in seconds, releasing a monstrous belch afterwards. Max stares at her in disbelief, and rubs Chloe on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Chloe?" Max inquires, curious for an answer.

"Still pretty fuckin' hungry, to be honest..." The bluenette says with, a light chuckle, wiping some forgotten sprinkles from off of her shirt.

Max looks down at the cake, sitting between the couple. Chloe had done quite a number on it, only about half of it remained. Crumbs, and sprinkles covered the bed-sheets.

"You can't be for cereal Chloe, you're still hungry after eating half of an entire Cake?" Max laments as she reluctantly begins to cut a fifth slice. Chloe gives her an imp-ish look of gluttonous pride. She purposefully let's out another belch, one that was louder than before.

"I've had killer munchies all day Maxi-Pad, I'm pretty sure I could eat an entire fucking house right now." Chloe remarks proudly, hand resting on her middle.

"Well I just hope your eyes aren't bigger than your stomach." Max simply said, and continued to feed her girlfriend, at slow, refrained, and determined pace. Chloe became visibly irritated as this, snapping at Max.

"Come on pickup the pace sista!" She boomed, making Max, adjust her speed to her liking. Max slides the last bit of the fifth slice into Chloe's gullet, making the punk rebel, groan in ecstasy, finding a rhythm to her style of feeding.

* * *

Chew-swallow, chew-swallow, chew-swallow. Chloe continued to do this for what seemed like ages, taking in mouthful after mouthful of rich vanilla cake. Eventually only a single slice of the cake remained.

By this point, it seemed like the punk's stomach had finally began to recognize it's fullness, . Chloe groaned and wiped her face from excess frosting. Both hands go towards her bloated mid-section, her t-shirt had risen up, barely covering her massive food-baby. Her gut resting over the waistband of her colorful panties.

Max looked at her girlfriend in sympathy, before a since of deja vu creeps into the back of her mind.

_Totally been there before..._

"Are you feeling okay, Chloe?" Max asks, reaching out towards Chloe. The bluenette looked over at her hiccuping slightly before speaking.

"*hic* Uh, yeah...I think so."

"Starting to get a little full though..I think I might overestimated my eating abilities.." Chloe moans out, obviously feeling the effects of her glut.

"Alright, just one last slice, go ahead and lay it on me, Max." She groaned, sticking her hand out, waiting for Max to oblige her request. Max looks at her in total shock, and awe.

"Uh, are you sure about that Chloe? I think you've ate more than enough, I would hate to see you get sick, just because of our little kink session." Max softly says, giving Chloe a gentle shoulder rub.

"Like I said before Max...that cake was hella expensive so I figure the least I can do is finish it..."

"Okay Chloe. If that's your choice, open on up." Max said.

Chloe did as she was told and opened up her mouth allowing Max to place most of the final slice in her mouth. Chloe chews it on it slowly, the overly sharp vanilla taste had long become redundant, but somehow Chloe manged to power on. She swallowed it, with a "gulp". Max coaxes her on as Chloe would normally do for us, sliding the final bite of the remaining slice of cake into her girlfriend's gullet. Finally, with just two more large bites swallowed down, Chloe had consumed the entire cake.

"Holy shit-balls dude, I feel like I'm gonna fucking explode..." The blue-haired rebel groans, slumping down in the bed. Max does the same, placing the empty cake tray, on the floor next to the rest of the food items. They lay next to each other, both of their arms on the other's shoulders.

"I bet. You totally just noshed an entire freaking cake." Max peeps, rubbing Chloe's head.

"I know right?...wasn't sure I would be able to do it, but after all I am Chloe Price..." She says smugly, drawing a groan from the hipster next to her.

"I look like I swallowed a basketball." Chloe groans, rubbing on her belly.

"I feel you there Chlobear, I'm still regretting those doughnuts from earlier." Max adds, her own stomach still full from her previous meal.

"Tell me about it. I might never touch another cake for as long as I breath." Chloe finished, absentmindedly patting her full stomach. Her eyes darted back and forth between her Max's midsections. 

"I wonder who's belly is bigger, Mine or yours Super-Max?"

"Probably yours, I've think I've got more pudge on mine than you." Max says quietly, thinking back to her slight weight gain. Chloe scoffed and her a look of mild annoyance. She reaches over and pulls up Max's shirt, exposing the hipster's still bloated stomach.

"I don't know. From what I can their looking pretty damn close to me." Chloe said, giving Max a belly a quick poke. Max winced at the contact and attempted to shudder away.

"How about we drop the whole fat thing for a sec and try to clean up some of this mess up before Joyce gets back." Max suggested, pointing over to the mess of various food items set aside in the corner of the room.

Chloe nodded and agreed, lowering her shirt back down and hoping off the bed. "Lead the way, young grasshopper." 

* * *

Roughly about an hour later after tidying up Chloe's room some what, both Chloe and Max sat under the covers in Chloe's bed, enveloped in each other's respective warmth. They yawned and groaned, both of their eyelids becoming heavy. Before sleep could overtake either of them however, a deep gurgling erupted from Chloe's stomach. Max eyes snapped open upon hearing the noise.

"Max..." Chloe said cautiously, her voice barely above a Whisper.

"Yeah Chloe..." Max responded, a bit concerned at the sudden tone shift in Chloe's voice.

"You might wanna plug your nose..."

"What are you-" 

Max hadn't even finished her sentence before Chloe suddenly passed gas in  way, the noxious fumes flooded Max's nose, making the poor girl cough and dry heave.

"Ugh, Chloe, that's so fucking gross!" Max bellows.

"Hey! To be fair, I totally did give you a warning."

"Yeah, but still! It's smells so fucking bad though!" Max whined, desperately fanning the air in front of her face to no avail.

Chloe could only snort and giggle, wiping a tear out of her eye before speaking.

"Well Caulfield, I guess you could say.... _shit happens_."


End file.
